lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Angmar Equipment
|material = Orc Steel Ingot |sold by = Angmar Orc Trader |added in = 15}} Angmar equipment is crafted on the using sticks and Orc Steel ingots (except for the poisoned dagger, which is crafted on a normal crafting table). The durability and damage inflicted are slightly better than that of normal iron equipment. In the mod, Angmar Orcs and sometimes Gundabad Orcs will use this equipment. Crafting Recipes All crafting recipes require Orc Steel and sticks on an . Angmar Dagger A cheap melee weapon, with high attack speed, but short reach and lower damage than a sword. It can be poisoned on a normal crafting table to make it more potent. Both Angmar Orcs and Gundabad Orcs may use this weapon, in both poisoned and non-poisoned versions. Angmar Sword The basic melee weapon used by Angmar Orcs, with regular attack speed and reach. It's also used by some of the spawn on Gundabad. Angmar Battleaxe A more powerful melee weapon (compared to the sword) that can be used both for combat and cutting down trees. It's a bit slower to swing than a sword, however. Angmar Warhammer The Warhammer might be a bit slow, but it sure does a lot of damage. In addition to this, it deals increased knockback when compared to other weapons. Angmar Spear The spear is a versatile weapon that can be used in melee or at range. It deals less damage than a sword, but has a much greater reach than most other weapons. In addition, it can be thrown, dealing a lot of damage to anything it hits. Angmar Poleaxe The Angmar Poleaxe serves as a shorter pike for the Orcs of Angmar and is typically designed to hack and slash. Thanks to Beta 28, the Forces of Angmar can finally reach their foes. Its reach is about 150% while other pikes are 200%: not as long as a pike, to make up for this however it has a faster swing speed of 68%, making it essentially an evil version of the elven battlestaffs. Orc Bow The bow used by the other races of Orc is also used by the Orcs of Angmar. It's by no means the most powerful bow in Middle-Earth, but a company of archers wielding these bows can certainly wreak havoc on the Free Peoples. Arrows and Bolts It is also possible to craft poisoned arrows and bolts. Angmar Axe An axe for cutting down trees and other wood-related blocks. It'll also serve as an OK melee weapon if required. Angmar Orcs and Gundabad Orcs may use this weapon on occasion. Angmar Pickaxe If you're trying to get Morgul Iron Ore for making Orc Steel, or Sulfur and Nitre for making Gunpowder (for making bombs), this pickaxe might come in rather handy, able to mine any ore in the mod. Gundabad Orcs and Angmar Orcs may wield this weapon. Angmar Shovel Dirt getting in the way of mining operations? No worries, with this shovel all that pesky dirt will be gone and you can get back to mining ore to bring ruin to the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth! Angmar Hoe While most Orcs and Angmar players probably wish to burn crops instead of growing them, some might want to use this hoe to farm. Category:Equipment Category:Orcs Category:Weapons Category:Angmar Category:Evil Category:Loot Category:Gundabad Category:Renewable Category:Average Strength Melee Weapon